


high speed

by jejudo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Car handjob, Dom Doyoung, M/M, i luv dowoo, praising, roleplaying, sub jungwoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 21:43:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14270151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jejudo/pseuds/jejudo
Summary: there was a moment where jungwoo looked at doyoung and doyoung looked at jungwoo. jungwoo took into account how doyoungs chest began rising and falling quicker than inside the bar and how jungwoo could hear his own heartbeat.





	high speed

_i'm at the bar, do you see me?_

the man read the text thoroughly swallowing trying to calm his nerves. he typed careful not to make a typo.

_yes i see you. im coming to you_

with that he turned off his phone and put it in his jean pocket. he blinks away his nervousness and slips into his calmer headspace. as he got closer to his destination there was still a voice telling him to turn around.

jungwoo sat down at the bar putting both elbows on the counter and his chin in the palm of his hand

 

"what would you like today sir?" the bartender asked while cleaning a glass cup

jungwoo ordered his usual drink and the bartender turned around to make his fruity concotion. within 3 minutes jungwoo had his drink infront of him.

"his drink is on me for the night"

jungwoo looked up and saw a man standing beside him slide the bartender an amount of cash jungwoo couldnt catch. jungwoo felt a slight smile creep onto his face.

"okay sir." 

the man sat beside him and jungwoo had to summon every amount of control he possessed. he had on a black suit with subtle red accents and a black turtleneck on underneath. everything about him screamed expensive in contrast to jungwoos sweater and skinny jeans and everything in jungwoo told him to lose all self control

"thank you kind sir." jungwoo nonchalantly imitated the bartender earning a smile. he really liked his smile.

"you can call me doyoung instead, unless you prefer sir." 

jungwoo's face heated up and he retreated into his drink taking a generous sip. tonight was going to be long.

three rounds of drinks and calm music playing in throughout the club jungwoo had become chatted up and slightly intoxicated. after the first round he began slightly touching doyoung when he said something funny to 'forgetting' to take his hand away and leaving it there. 

doyoung looked at his hand still on his chest and laughed and grabbed jungwoos hand placing it back on the counter.

"i think it's time to call it a night" doyoung fake yawned and streched, slightly taking off his jacket showing his broad shoulders and his biceps. jungwoo almost missed his mouth and got his drink on his jacket.

"can you walk me outside? my uber should be here." jungwoo tried not to seem disappointed as he got up from his seat. 

doyoung muttered an of course and pushed in jungwoos chair. 

when they walked outside jungwoo was taken aback by the cold gust of wind that hit his face. he was so used to the warmness from the club that he forgotten it was winter. 

"it was nice in there." doyoung said rubbing jungwoos arm

"it was" 

there was a moment where jungwoo looked at doyoung and doyoung looked at jungwoo. jungwoo took into account how doyoungs chest began rising and falling quicker than inside the bar and how jungwoo could hear his own heartbeat.

as if in slow motion doyoung closed his eyes and closed the gap between him and jungwoo. his hands were on the nape of jungwoos neck and slightly in his hair. doyoungs lips felt like velvet and but jungwoo needed more. on que, doyoung licked the bottom of jungwoos lip and jungwoo put his hand on doyoungs bicep in effort to pull him closer. doyoung put his hand on jungwoos waist and pulled their hips together. jungwoo let out a short groan and doyoung pulled away.

"cancel your uber."

"i never called it."

with that doyoung grabbed jungwoos hand and led him to his car in the semi full parking lot with jungwoo following behind.

when they got to the car doyoung pushed him against the dar door and kissed him passionately and jungwoo could feel doyoung hardening against his thigh and jungwoo flexed his thigh while slightly moving his thigh against doyoung.

"you're playing a dangerous game." doyoung pulled away and whispered into jungwoos ear. in response jungwoo increased the speed eith doyoung muttering a profanity in his ear.

"get in the car." doyoung walked away and jungwoo had never gotten into a car so fast.

when doyoung got into his car and turned it on he hadn't looked towards jungwoo at all. jungwoo was worried he had done something wrong until they got on the highway.

whill doyoung was on the highway he took his hand that was on the wheel and placed it on jungwoos thigh. jungwoo let out a sigh not even realizing how sensitive he had become. doyoung had his veiny hand on jungwoos thigh squeezing his jean clad leg.

after a few squeezes, doyoungs had creeped up jungwoos jeans tracing circles and lines until his hand was resting on jungwoos erection. doyoung began tracing a soft line on the base of jungwoos dick with his index finger. jungwoo placed his hand on top of doyoungs and pressed it down while grinding his hips against his hand. doyoung lifted his hand and jungwoo was left breating heavy.

"put one hand under you leg and grab the roof handle with the other. if you touch my hand again im stopping all together."

doyoung said this calmly while not taking his eyes off the road and had the dominance in his voice that made jungwoo shake. he followed the directions but still doyoung hadn't resumed

"use your words jungwoo."

jungwoos heart was pounding

"yes sir"

with that doyoungs hand was back on jungwoo softly touching his dick. jungwoo began moaning and resisting the urge to put his hand back on doyoungs. he could feel a wet patch forming on his jeans from the precum

"you're becoming unravelled baby." doyoung commented while jungwoo was practically shaking begging for more contact. doyoung had increased the pressure but not enough to please him

"do you want me to jack you off on this highway?" doyoung increased the pressure and begans stroking jungwoos whole length "do you want to cum in this expensive car baby? is that what you want?" 

jungwoo was holding back so many moans all he could do was nod his head and let out a soft please. doyoung in response stopped once again and jungwoo moaned at loss of contact

"use your words."

"yes please i need you." 

"take your dick out for me baby."

jungwoo quickly took his hands off the handlebar and his thigh and unzipped his pants letting his dick rest on his stomach

"no underwear?" doyoung chuckled and resumed his and rubbed the precum on just the tip of jungwoos dick. doyoung took his hand away and raised his hand to jungwoos mouth.

"spit." 

jungwoo looked towards doyoung in confusion with his chest rising and falling while doyoung still had his eyes focused on the road.

"you heard me."

jungwoo spat in doyoungs hand and doyoung began rubbing jungwoos dick, twisting his hand while jungwoo let out screams.

"such a good boy." doyoung said continuing "always such a good listener"

jungwoo only whined in response with that familiar feeling washing over him. he had began thrusting upwards into doyoungs hand

"are you close baby?" doyoung said applying pressure to the gas pedal

jungwoo nodded.

"cum for me."

with that jungwoo let go and began thrusting harder, holding onto doyoung forearm looking for something stable to hold. he closed his eyes and let out a drawn out moan while doyoung stepped on the gas pedal.

jungwoo lazily thrusted a couple tines to ride out the rest of his orgasm and doyoung continued to stroke him. jungwoos heart rate began to go back to normal while doyoung removed his hand.

"you came all over my hand." doyoung laughed and jungwoo could see some of it running down his fingertips onto his seat.

"i'm sorry." jungwoo grabbed doyoungs hand and sucked his fingers earning a gasp from doyoung

"kim jungwoo you're a freak." doyoung said teasingly

"hey i wasn't the one who planned this whole roleplaying thing." jungwoo redacted

"fair point but you liked it, right?" doyoung looked over at jungwoo and smiled

"slow down before we get pulled over."

**Author's Note:**

> my first dowoo fic [crowd cheers] please comment and leave kudos if you want im still learning to write so constructive criticism is welcome hehe
> 
> twt: jejuprint  
> cc: curiouscat.me/hak-sun


End file.
